


Slow Show

by Strozzzi (butmicoooool)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Breathplay, Exhibitionism, M/M, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Praise Kink, Slight Reluctance at the beginning, Sub Eddie Brock, Venom basically owns Eddie in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butmicoooool/pseuds/Strozzzi
Summary: Eddie wakes up from a wet dream. Venom is there to make it a wet reality.





	Slow Show

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in the Symbrock discord, but I cleaned it up a little before posting here.
> 
> Tumblr: [Strozzzi](https://strozzzi.tumblr.com)

It's late at night and Eddie wakes up in a cold sweat. It takes him a few minutes to remember who he is, where he is. He's in a nice hotel in New York, following a lead for the Brock Report. The air con blows cool air over his chest and thighs. The covers and sheets have been kicked off the bed entirely. He's alone. 

 

No. 

 

Not alone, never alone again. 

 

The pressure at the base of his skull grows as Venom rises from his arms. He collects in a black puddle around his shoulders. 

 

**“Never alone again.”** The voice echoes in Eddies head.  “ **You were dreaming.”**

 

Eddie's heart is suddenly racing, he's out of breath. “Yeah, yeah, I was ugh, dreaming” he pants. The black goo in front of him rising and falling with his breaths. 

 

**“It was a… nice dream.”**

 

Eddie wheezes out a laugh. “You think so?” 

 

**“Want.”** Venom says, and trails a black tendril up Eddie's chest to stroke his cheek. “ **Want that, Eddie. Want you. Mine.”**

  
  
  
  


Eddie swats away the tendril before it can touch his mouth. “No, no” he sits up and shakes his head. “We can't do- you know. That” but there's an itch under Eddie's skin, left over sensation from his wet dream. It felt so real. 

 

**“We can make it real, Eddie.”**

 

“Stop, no”  Eddie feels heat threading through every nerve in his body. He stands up and does a lap around the large hotel room hoping to calm his trembling hands. He walks over to the far side of the room. The wall is floor to ceiling glass and the lights of New York glint and sparkle beneath him. 

 

“That would cross a line, ugh I think” 

 

**“Why are you so ashamed of what you want?”**

 

“Because what I want is wrong, Venom!” His voice too-loud in the quiet room. He looks up and sees his reflection in the glass. 

 

Except - it's not his reflection. Venom smiles at him, all white eyes and teeth. Saliva, or whatever symbiotes have, drips from his tongue. 

 

That tongue. 

 

In his dream, it was inside him, all around him. Wet, wrecked, and wrong. It was the only thing in the world. He choked on it, fucked himself on it, let that tongue do whatever Venom wanted. 

 

**“We have had sex before, Eddie. Why is this wrong?”**

 

“It's just…”

Venom's reflection disappears from the window, and is replaced by the real deal. Thick arms wrap around Eddie's shoulders, Venom rests his chin on Eddie's head. He's warm, solid. Soft, but hard. 

 

**”You are mine.”**

 

Eddie closes his eyes. It's too much. To give himself up, to let this alien control him, dominate him, hurt him. It's wrong. Eddie wants to lose himself, he just wants to belong to Venom. Totally. 

 

**”Want to give you what you want, Eddie. Want to give you everything.”**

 

He leans forward and presses his forehead to the cool glass. He feels to hot and too cold at the same time. Too heavy, too light. He feels like a lead balloon about to float away. 

 

**”I have touched you, and felt you from the inside”.** Venom whispers in his ear, breath hot. ” **I already own you, you are already mine. Denying it won't change the fact that you belong to me, Eddie.”**

 

Venom wraps heavy tentacles around Eddie's thighs, spreads them. Eddie lurches forward. He's forced to brace himself on the glass. He swallows thickly, heart racing. He's never been this turned on in his life. 

 

“Fuck, fuck, Venom.” His skin is on fire. Venom pulls back so he's barely making any contact with Eddie. He leaves the tendrils spreading Eddie's legs. 

 

**”We can fuck like normal, if you want, Eddie.”** His voice is low now, concerned.  **”Just want to make you happy”**

 

“Being yours makes me happy, V” Eddie admits. It feels good. Warm affection wells up between them and it makes Eddie feel loose and safe. “I- I want you to- you know. My dream.”

 

**”Say it”**

 

”I want you to- to own me.” Eddie whines as Venom tighten around his thighs. “I belong to you. Make me belong to you”

 

**”I thought you'd never ask”**

The grip on Eddie's thighs spreads down his legs and up his waist, black slick coating the v of his hips, but leaving his aching cock untouched. Venom rakes his claws lightly down Eddie's back, making him shudder. That tongue reaches out, wrapping around Eddie's neck, the tip of it dancing around his lips. It flirts with Eddie's own tongue. It's not enough. 

 

“More” 

 

The tongue thickens and Eddie sucks it in. He moans as the tongue starts to fuck his mouth. 

  
  


**”Your lips are so soft and juicy, Eddie. They look so good wrapped around me. You were made for this. Made to have me in your mouth. And other places”**

 

Venom presses his claws into the meat of Eddie's shoulders and draws them down his back hard enough to leave red welts. Tiny pinpricks of blood stand out against the white of Eddie's skin. 

 

The tongue leaves his mouth, leaves Eddie gasping. “Like when you mark me” Eddie's voice is raw from his throat fucking. Venom pressed his palms on the marks. It stings. It hurts and it draws a gasp of pain from Eddie. 

 

**”Too much?”** Venom pulls back a little, and Eddie hates it, hates feeling anything but Venom.

 

“More” he demands “You ain't gonna break me” 

 

**”I can always put you back together again”**

Then Venom presses his sharp claws against the marks again, and the tongue is ready and waiting to fuck back into Eddie's mouth when he shouts in pain. 

 

Venom brings his hands to Eddie's ass, squeezes the meat there. He presses a blunt claw tip to Eddie's entrance.  **”Too dry, too tight. This just won't do”**

 

Eddie lets out a needy whine when the tongue leaves his mouth again. Venom shushes him, smoothing his hands along Eddie's sides. 

 

**”Tell me Eddie”** the tongue licks down the welts of Eddie's back, tasting blood and sweat. Eddie's feels it. Feels what Venom feels. He feels it when Venom circles his entrance with that wet tongue. Teasing him open so, so slowly.  **”Who do you belong to?”**

 

“You, you.” He says it breathlessly, no hesitation. “Venom. You. I belong to you” 

 

The tongue sinks into him. Deep. Eddie feels it fucking into him roughly. It rocks him onto his tiptoes, every muscle in his body taut with tension and pleasure.

 

The tongue inside him is so big and thick and wet and it makes a slick wet sound every time Venom presses it back in. 

 

With his mouth empty, Eddie is free to moan. He grunts deep when Venom stretches him, making that tongue impossibly bigger. 

 

**'You are opening up so beautifully for me, Eddie. Are you ready for more?”**

 

“Yes, god Venom, please, yes” he needs it he needs more. 

 

**”Well since you've been so good, you can have my tongue back”** and it should be gross, Eddie thinks, that the tongue that was just in his ass is now fucking his mouth. But it's good. It's delicious. ” **What a good boy, so eager for me”**

 

Venom grips Eddie's ass with his claws, spreading him open. Thin tendrils tease his opening. They press in just an inch, then pull back out. Every time they leave him empty Eddie whines against the tongue in his mouth. 

 

**”I decide when you get more”** The tendrils at Eddie's asshole hold him open. Eddie feels the air con air against his open hole. He's so exposed, vulnerable. **”You have been so good for me.”** Venom is all around him. Tendrils caress his sides, his arms. Venom runs a claw through Eddie’s hair, scratching lightly at his scalp. Eddie feels…  _ everything.  _ It’s all so much, and it’s not enough. 

  
  


**”Do you want me inside you?”**

 

Eddie nods his head, desperate muffled noises coming from him. 

 

**”But I already am inside you”**

 

Eddie feels his entire insides  _ shift  _ and he knows it's Venom. It's the symbiote in his blood, his lungs, his entire nervous system. Venom is always inside him. But it's not enough, he wants more. 

 

Eddie has the audacity to bang his fist against the glass, demanding and impatient. 

 

**”tsk, Eddie. Behave”** The tendrils come back to tease his asshole.  **”We need to make sure you are ready for me. Don't you want to put on a good show?”** Suddenly, tendrils whip out to wrap against Eddie's head. They press his face to the glass, forcing him to look at the New York skyline. Venom crowds him, until his formed chest is pressing up against Eddie’s. His tongue still in Eddie’s mouth.

 

**”Do you want to show all those people down there how well you take my cock.”** Thin tendrils start to fill him up, but stop after an inch and pull back out. **”Do you want to show everyone how good you are for me. How well you suck me, how good you are for me”**

 

Venom thrusts in, rough and deep. He buries himself in Eddie’s ass and doesn't move. Making Eddie feel him, really feel him. The tongue goes deeper too, choking Eddie. He can’t breathe. He doesn’t need to breathe, Venom takes care of that for him. Venom takes care of everything he needs. His ass and throat are so full. It's almost enough.  

 

_ fuck me, please  _ Eddie thinks as loudly as he can. 

 

**”Tell them who you belong to”** Venom growls. 

 

_ you  _

 

Venom fucks him. His thrusts are brutal. He barely pulls back before he's fucking in again. His claws sink into Eddie's hips. It hurts. It's excruciating. It's perfect. 

 

Eddie cries around the tongue in his throat. Big ugly sobs of pure extacy. Venom has Eddie's whole body pressed to the glass now. Eddie doesn't know if he's more terrified of breaking the glass and falling down to splat on the pavement, or someone looking up and seeing him being fucked out of his mind. Both ideas send waves up fear and shame straight to his dick. Which is so wet its streaking the window with pre come. 

 

Eddie could stay like this forever. Torn open, exposed, bruised, and so so so loved. 

 

**”You are loved, Eddie. Because you are mine.”** Venom runs his teeth down the back of Eddie's neck. **”And everyone knows it, they can see how good you are for me. They can see that you belong to me.”**

**  
** Eddie is so close, he’s dancing on the edge of it. Venom feels it too, and pulls out of his ass and his mouth, leaving him empty and gasping. The tendrils grab his wrists, pinning them to the small of his back. Eddie can’t breathe, he can’t think. His dick is so hard, he wants to come. He wants to release this pressure. _Please, venom. Please._  
  
Without warning Venom slams back into him, growling **“Mine, Eddie. Mine, mine, mine”** Venom tears into his skin, blood dripping down Eddie's back and thighs.   
  


A small tendril ghosts up the underside of Eddie’s cock, and it’s enough to send him tumbling over the edge.

 

Coherent thought leaves both of them when Eddie comes, untouched, splattering the glass. Eddie passes out from it, the pain, the pleasure. 

  
  
  


He wakes up the next morning wrapped in Venom. Unbruised, no pain. 

 

“Next time, I wanna feel it the day after” he grumbles, burrowing into the blackness wrapped around him like a blanket. 

 

**”Anything you want”**


End file.
